Principe de Hielo
by Black Freesia
Summary: Hei, maaf saja, seseorang 'kan memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda! Dan dia bukan tipe lelaki idamanku. /HyouTobi/ A fic for Mika :D


Aku Tobiume, gadis berumur 22 tahun. Sekarang tengah bekerja sebagai maid pribadi seorang pangeran es. Cita-cita yang tinggi namun, ekonomi tak berpihak memaksaku harus bekerja sebagai maid. Aku ingin sekali melanjutkan kuliahku ke jenjang S2. Makanya demi sebuah cita-cita aku rela bekerja keras, toh... gaji menjadi maid pribadi pangeran es cukup lumayan.

Begitulah demi sebuah cita-cita, aku bekerja sebagai maid di keluarga tersohor –keluarga Hitsugaya, tepatnya aku menjadi maid pribadi pangeran es.

* * *

**Principe de Hielo**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Principe de Hielo © Snow Sanctuary

Rated : K

Alert : AU, OOC, dan abal =3=

A/N: menggunakan Tobiume POV

.

.

.

A fic for **Mika **:)

Hope you like it, sweety :D #ditendang

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**

* * *

**

Matahari bangkit dari peraduannya, dan fenomena ini selalu terjadi pada pagi hari, di kamarku, yaitu fenomena, matahari tanpa permisi menyusupkan sinarnya lewat fentilasi jendela kamarku, kemudian tanpa permisi lagi dia menyusup ke dalam kornea mataku, membuat aku menyipitkan mata, karena silaunya. Terima kasih pada sinar matahari, aku telah tersadar dari dunia mimpi.

Ku lirik jam weker di sampingku, jarum pendek tepat berada di angka 6, dan jarum panjang berada di angka 12, berarti waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Ku singkap selimut yang menghangatkan diriku, aku turun dari ranjang, dan kini aku harus berhadapan dengan air yang dingin –mandi. Membiarkan air shower yang dingin meresap ke dalam kulitku, dan menyisakan dingin yang membuat tubuhku menggigil, apa boleh buat ini semua demi kebersihan.

5 menit telah berlalu. Rasanya segar sekali, walau dinginnya air dari shower masih saja terasa menusuk pori-pori.

Kubuka lemari pakaianku, mengambil seragam maidku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, cermin ini memantulkan keseluruhan tubuhku.

Di keluarga Hitsugaya kerapian itu penting, makanya para maid harus selalu terlihat rapi. Kuperiksa seragan maidku, apakah ada yang kusut? Ternyata tidak, huft... syukurlah. Kusisir rambut coklatku, hanya untuk memeriksa apakah ada rambut yang kusut, ternyata tidak ada.

Aku mengambil notes kecil, berisi agendaku.

Minggu, 12 Maret 2010

6. 25 : Bangunkan tuan muda

Aku membaca deretan huruf itu. Tugas pertamaku untuk hari ini adalah membangunkan pangeran es. Kulirik jam wekerku, 6.10. Lebih baik aku segera ke rumah utama.

Aku menutup pintu kamar, dan mulai melangkah keluar dari asrama untuk maid. Aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari kost dekat rumah uups... ralat istana keluarga Hitsugaya, karena tuan besar telah menyediakan asrama khusus untuk maid.

Kini aku telah sampai di rumah utama. Dulu saat pertama kali bekerja di sini, aku membelalakkan mata karena kemegahan bangunan yang disajikan tepat di hadapanku, namun, sekarang aku telah terbiasa hingga tak perlu membelalakkan mata.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah utama, menyapa para maid yang kini telah mengikat tali pertemanan denganku. Ku telusuri lorong-lorong di rumah utama, hanya satu tujuanku ;kamar pangeran es –julukan para maid di sini.

* * *

Namanya Hyourinmaru –pangeran es itu. Umurnya 26 tahun. Bekerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan milik keluarga Hitsugaya.

Dia itu sangat dingin, tak ada senyum, tawa, marah, atau kesal yang pernah dia tunjukkan. Wajahnya datar sekali, dan juga irit sekali bicara. Para maid di sini dan –katanya- karyawan-karyawan di kantornya mengidolakannya. W ajar saja dia itu sangat tampan, seperti tokoh laki-laki di komik dan novel.

Tapi, jangan masukkan aku dalam komunitas pencinta pangeran es itu! Karena aku bukan salah satu dari entitas yang mengidolakannya. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, karena aku tidak suka laki-laki yang dingin, tepatnya selalu memberikan kesan dingin pada dirinya. Dia itu tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya manusia.

Adiknya saja yang bernama Toushirou-sama menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya manusia, oke... Toushirou-sama itu memang dingin, jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa, tapi masih ada ekspresi layaknya manusia yang dia tunjukkan yaitu marah.

Aku ingat, saat Rangiku–salah satu maid di rumah utama- menumpahkan sup kesukaannya, dia meneriakkan nama Rangiku dengan frekuensi suara yang tinggi, hingga membuatku menutup telinga –tak ingin frekuensi tersebut menghancurkan selaput gendangku.

_Well_, itu bukti 'kan Toushirou-sama, masih memiliki ekspresi layaknya manusia? Tapi pangeran es ini tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya manusia. Aku ragu dia ini manusia atau bukan? Aku yakin, pasti hatinya itu terbuat dari es, liat saja namanya _Hyourin_maru, pasti hatinya terbuat dari es.

Mungkin, para maid akan mengataiku 'tidak waras' karena tidak mengidolakannya. Hei, maaf saja, seseorang 'kan memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda dan dia bukan tipe lelaki idamanku. Aku suka laki-laki yang penuh kehangatan, bukannya laki-laki yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin.

Apa kau tahu? Di antara puluhan entitas yang mengidolakan dia, akan ada beberapa entitas yang tak menganggap dia menarik, apalagi mengidolakannya. Dan aku berada dalam lingkaran entitas itu. Oh, mungkin kata beberapa tak pantas, yang tepat adalah satu. Biar aku ralat kalimatku ;di antara puluhan entitas akan ada satu entitas yang tak mengganggap dia menarik, dan entitas itu adalah aku.

Jangan salah 'kan aku, karena tak ingin masuk dalam lingkaran entitas yang mengidolakannya, dan malah membentuk entitas yang tak mengidolakannya! Persepsi manusia itu macam-macam.

Pernah terlintas di benakku ;Bagaimana, –anggap saja- jika seluruh gadis di dunia mengidolakannya, dan obsesi mereka adalah menikah dengannya? Bisa-bisa hal gawat akan terjadi, dan semuanya menjadi tidak seimbang.

Mungkin ada banjir darah, karena saling memperebutkannya, atau akan banyak gadis yang bunuh diri, karena ditolaknya –kau tahu 'kan, orang yang selalu memberikan kesan dingin pada dirinya sendiri, juga akan memberikan kesan dingin pada orang lain.

Hii... membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri!

* * *

Kuhentikan membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh, karena aku telah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Kuketok pintu kamarnya, kemudian masuk.

Kudapati sesosok tuan muda yang masih saja berlindung dalam selimut, singkat katanya dia masih tidur.

Kusingkap korden jendela berwarna biru laut, mempersilahkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin sinar matahari dapat mencairkan es hatinya. Ha... ha... ha... hal bodoh apa yang aku katakan?

Kuguncang pelan bahunya, berusaha untuk membangunkannya

Kini sosoknya yang sedari tadi matanya menutup, matanya telah terbuka –dia telah bangun. Boleh mengakui satu hal? Dia dengan wajah baru bangun tidur itu, tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Dan detik selanjutnya, dia memerintahkanku untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk dia mandi.

Aku melangkah keluar kamarnya, mempersiapkan apa yang diperintahkannya. Harapan konyolku adalah air hangat bathtub bisa mencairkan es hatinya.

* * *

Selama dia mandi, aku membersihkan kamarnya, sebenarnya hanya sedikit yang bisa aku bersihkan, karena kamar dia telah bersih.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku yang terbuka –yang terletak di mejanya. Rasa penasaran memerintahkan aku menuju mejanya. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat apa yang dituliskan di buku itu.

_Aku telah merasakan ini ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku tertarik padanya._

_Senyumnya seolah mampu menghipnotisku._

_Apapun yang tertanam di dalam diri, seolah menguncang duniaku_

_Aku tahu, aku menyukainya._

_Aku pun berharap dia menyukaiku_

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, tapi... ini benar-benar sungguh tak bisa dipercaya! Bayangkan saja pangeran es jatuh cinta! Bahkan, kata-kata yang tertulis di buku itu, persis seperti kata-kata gadis yang dimabuk asmara. Pangeran es yang itu! Oh... aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi ini sulit dipercaya, bukan? Gadis mana yang begitu hebat bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta?

_Well, _ini membuktikan ;walaupun pangeran es tak memiliki ekspresi layaknya manusia, tapi dia memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia.

"Tobiume!" panggilnya datar.

"Eh- i- iya?" sahuku gagap.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya heran, seraya menautkan alisnya.

Ya, kau tahu... rasa kaget masih bersarang di hatiku, hingga membuatku gagap berbicara dengannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku berbohong.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. Aku tahu dia hendak ganti baju jadi, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya. Aku pun mengucapkan, "permisi" dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang lain.

* * *

Astaga... apa yang barusan aku ketahui? Rahasia pangeran es! Kesimpulannya, aku mengetahui rahasia pangeran es, yang mungkin hanya aku yang tahu.

"Tobiume!" pangeran es memanggilku.

Kubalikkan badanku, dan berkata, "Ya, ada apa Hyourinmaru-sama?"

"Kau—"

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya dia seperti ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan padaku.

"Kau, apa kau membaca catatanku yang di mejaku?" tanya datar.

Deg...

Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ya atau tidak? Tapi untuk amannya, lebih baik katakan tidak.

"Aku harap kau jujur, Tobiume!"

Oh tidak, dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang dingin itu!

"Ma- maaf kan saya telah lancang," aku membungkukkan badanku.

Kau menang! Tatapanmu itu membuatku ciut.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apa dia akan memecatku karena aku mengetahui rahasianya? Tamatlah aku.

"Berdiri! Jangan membungkuk seperti itu!" perintahnya. Dan aku pun melakukan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku senang kau jujur, jadi aku memaafkanmu."

Eh? Eh? Aku tak salah dengarkan?

"Te- terima kasih, Hyourinmaru-sama."

"Hn."

"Tapi, jangan beritahu yang lain, soal itu," pintanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah tertempel di pipinya.

Aku tak percaya barusan yang aku lihat! Dia... dia... si muka datar itu... wajahnya memerah!

"Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu Hyourinmaru-sama, saya tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun," aku bersumpah.

"Kupegang kata-katamu," ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Aku tak tahu rencana apa yang dirancang Tuhan untukku, pertama, aku mengetahui rahasianya, kedua, aku melihat dia wajahnya memerah. Kenapa Tuhan merancang takdirku untuk melihat semua ini?

* * *

Ekor mataku tengah asyik menyaksikan sosok pangeran es yang tengah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, seperi biasa ekspresinya datar.

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat catatannya –atau bisa kusebut diary- yang menuliskan tentang orang yang dia sukai. Sungguh... aku penasaran setengah mati, siapa gadis yang telah melelehkan hatinya?

"Tobiume," dia memanggilku.

"Ya, Hyourinmaru-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku sopan.

"Apa jadwalku pagi ini?" tanyanya.

Ya... inilah salah satu tugasku sebagai pelayan pribadinya ;mengatur jadwal pekerjaannya. Huh... seperti artis saja dia itu!

"Pukul 07.00 berangkat menuju ke tempat nenek anda, tuan," jawabku.

"Perintahkan sopir untuk mempersiapkan mobil!" perintahnya datar.

"Baik, tuan. Saya permisi dahulu," aku membungkuk sejenak lalu beranjak dari sana.

Mobil telah siap, dan Hyourinmaru-sama telah memasuki mobil itu. Dan salah satu tugas menjadi maidnya adalah mengikutinya ke manapun dia beraktivitas. Tentu saja aku tidak memakai seragam maidku, aku telah mengganti, sekarang aku hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Hanya t-shirt berwarna putih yang aku lapisi dengan jaket berwarna cokelat, tak lupa celana jeans biru panjang untuk menutupi kakiku.

"Ayo masuk!" perintahnya.

"Baik."

Aku pun membuka pintu mobil depan. Urutannya adalah aku dan sopir di depan, sedangkan Hyourinmaru-sama di belakang.

"Kau duduk di sebelahku!" perintahnya datar dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukankah ini sudah urutannya sejak dulu?

"Tapi-"

"Duduk di sebelahku!" dia mengulangi perintahnya.

Huuh... apa boleh buat terpaksa aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengingkinkan aku di sebelahnya? Apa dia takut duduk sendirian? Ha... ha... ha... tidak mungkin! Ada-ada saja aku ini.

* * *

Sedari tadi perasaanku tidak tenang, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ini gara-gara pangeran es sedari tadi terus mencuri pandang ke arahku. Kucoba tidak menghiraukannya, dengan tetap asyik menatap pemandang di balik kaca mobil, tapi tetap saja pandangannya menggangguku.

Jangan-jangan... dia menyukaiku? Berarti gadis yang dimaksud di catatan itu aku?

**PLAAK**

Dengan secara sadar aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Sungguh! Bisa-bisanya aku dengan kepedean dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku!

Kau mengkhayal Tobiume? Ayolah, mana mungkin seorang tuan muda, menyukai seorang maid pribadinya. Ada tembok yang bernama status sosial yang membatasiku dengan pangeran es itu.

Kakiku masih berpijak pada dunia nyata, dan aku tidak mengembara dalam dunia khayal. Aku bukan seorang yang suka mengkhayal seseorang menyukaiku, sementara orang itu jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan khayal membutakanku akan nyata. Dan jangan lupakan fakta DIA BUKAN TIPE PRIA IDAMANKU.

"Kau kenapa, tiba-tiba menampar pipimu sendiri?" tanyanya dengan tatapan aneh –mungkin dia mengira aku tidak waras.

"A-aa... eto...Ah iya! Nyamuk! Tadi ada nyamuk di pipiku. Aku ingin menepuknya, tapi tahunya dia sudah kabur," jelasku, memakai alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak melihat nyamuk tadi." Katanya.

"Be-begitu ya... rupanya aku yang mengkhayal. Ha... ha... ha..." aku memaksa tertawa.

"..."

Alasan apa yang aku pakai? Nyamuk? Jelas-jelas tidak ada nyamuk di mobil. Ah sudahlah! Lupakan hal bodoh tentang seorang gadis yang memakai nyamuk sebagai alasan (tidak) logisnya.

* * *

Aku menatap langit, awan putih berganti menjadi awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung, dan matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri.

Akan terjadi hujan 'kah?

Benar, hujan mulai turun. Tetesan hujan mulai menyentuh tanah atau benda yang ada di bumi ini. Termasuk mobil yang kunaiki. Nada ketika tetesan hujan jatuh tepat di atap mobil mulai terdengar.

**CTAAAR...**

"Kyaaa..."

Dengan tidak sadar aku berteriak, ketika petir menyambar. Huuh... aku benci hari hujan, karena petir yang menakutkan pasti akan menyambar-nyambar.

Kututup mataku, badanku gemetaran. Aku takut petir. Badanku semakin gemetaran hebat, karena petir terus menyambar.

Hangat. sesuatu menyentuh tanganku, mengenggam tanganku. Gemetar yang kurasakan perlahan-lahan mulai tak kurasakan.

Sepertinya sebuah tangan menggenggamku.

Eh?

Eh?

Ini tangan siapa?

Ja-jangan-jangan tangan pangeran es?

Kulirik untuk mengetahui. Astaga ternyata benar, tangan yang menggengamku, tangan pangeran es. Sistem otakku seperti berhenti sejenak, ketika mengetahui dia menggengamku. Ayolah, pangeran es yang dingin, mau menggenggam tangan maidnya supaya tidak gemetaran. Dan ada debaran manis yang kurasakan ketika dia menyentuh tanganku.

Kupikir semua yang ada pada dirinya dingin seperti es, tapi ternyata tangannya hangat seperti matahari.

"Kalau petir menyambar lagi, genggam erat-erat saja tanganku," ucapnya dengan semburat merah yang menempel di pipinya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia bersemu merah? Dia semakin membuat aku geer, bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Ah... sudahlah Tobiume, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, jika ujung-ujungnya kau akan jatuh.

Hujan masih membasahi bumi, dan tangan kami masih terpaut. Ketika petir mengamuk aku menggenggam erat-erat tangannya, dan dia sepertinya tidak keberataan.

"Hyourinmaru-sama, sebentar lagi kita sampai," tiba-tiba pak supir berbicara.

"Hn."

Supir? Astaga aku lupa keberadaan pak supir. Hiee... apa dia melihat pangeran es menggengam tanganku. Jangan sampai dia melihat!

* * *

Tak terasa tetesan air hujan perlahan mulai mereda, dan petir tak terdengar amukkannya. Kami juga telah sampai di tempat neneknya.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya, dan turun.

"A-ano... Hyourinmaru-sama," panggilku.

Dia berbalik.

"Maafkan jika pertanyaan ini saya lancang, tapi... apa mungkin gadis yang anda maksudku di catatan anda adalah... saya?"

Silahkan mengataiku gila! Silahkan, aku tidak keberataan! Aku memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi soal ini, akan lebih aku menanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Iya."

Mataku melebar, rasa tidak percaya menghampiri aku. Di-dia... menyukaiku? Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengelaknya, atau mencari-cari alasan untuk berkata tidak

"Gadis itu kau, Tobiume."

Bahkan dia memperjelasnya. Uuh... rasanya ini membuatku pusing saya.

"Tapi, kita adalah tuan dan maid, tuan besar pasti tidak akan senang mengetahuinya."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Ayah, dan beliau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya –status sosial kita. Selama itu membuatku bahagia, beliau tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Ya Tuhan... pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berbicara sepanjang itu. Kemana karakternya yang pelit bicara itu?

"Aku selama ini selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini, tapi aku merasa lebih baik mengutarakan langsung padamu," jelasnya tiba-tiba.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Tobiume? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Ke-kenapa mendadak bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Maaf, ini begitu mendadak, jadi... saya tidak tahu. Ngg... kalau boleh saya jujur, anda bukan tipe saya."

Uups... kututup mulutku. Astaga, Tobiume... mulut macam apa yang kau miliki? Itu sama saja kau terang-terangan menolaknya. Bodoh!

"Begitu ya. Tapi, bukan berarti, aku tidak bisa mengambil hatimu 'kan?"

Eh?

"Bersiaplah... cepat atau lambat kau akan juga akan merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku!"

Eh? Eh? Apa?

Kemana karakternya yang seperti biasanya?

Detik kemudian dia berbalik, dan melangkahkan kakinya. Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Sadar atau tidak aku merasa sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat.

Mungkin mulai besok duniaku akan sedikit berwarna karena pangeran es itu. Kita lihat saja, apakah dia berhasil mencuri hati atau tidak!

**The End**

**

* * *

**Huaa... cacat, gaje, abal DX

Endingnya gantung lagi DX

Maaf ya, Mika... fic buat kamu abal kaya gini DX

Silahkan kau pukul diriku, karena fic buatmu sangatsangatsangatsangat cacat X'

Mau mereview fic cacat ini? :)


End file.
